Forever with you
by kozmo09
Summary: Roxas disappeared one day leaving Namine. Namine waits wishfully hoping he will return. Some how her loss is connected to Kairi. Will She see him again and will she figure out where Sora went? Please R
1. Shooting Stars

"_Roxas?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you think we will last forever?"_

" _I don't know, but I can hope."_

Namine opened her eyes. She was dreaming. They same dream she had every night. Ever since Roxas disappeared, she had that dream. She lifted her self out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She stepped into to the shower and let the water hide the tears she was crying. She did not want to remember the night he disappeared, but everything reminded her of it.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her self off. She opened her dresser for a pair of clothes. There, on top of her dress, was one of Roxas' shirts. She picked it up and breathed in his scent. She missed him so much. She quickly discarded it and dressed her self. Was the torture and pain never going to subside? She decided she would go down to the beach and try to find Sybille.

She walked along the beach and remembered the times she took for granted here.

"_Namine, just jump in!"_

" _Roxas, It's so high!"_

"_Jump in!"_

_Roxas grabbed Namine around the waist and pulled her into the water._

" _Roxas!"_

_Roxas smiled and kissed Namine for forgiveness._

" _I'm sorry, but you were taking to long!"_

Namine brushed the memory out of her mind and continued looking for Sybille. She walked toward the cliff where they spent most of their time. Sure enough there she was.

" Good Morning" Namine said half heatedly.

"Morning." Sybille answered cheerfully. " Have you seen Cyme? I told him to meet me here."

Namine shook her head. The view from the cliff was beautiful. Namine was always amazed at how beautiful the ocean looked when the sun glistened on it. She sat awhile with Sybille until Cyme showed up.

" Good Morning ladies." He kissed Sybille on the cheek and took a seat with them. " The tournament is today, would you like to come with us Namine?"

She declined the invitation. Cyme and Sybille sat with Namine a while then said goodbye and headed down the cliff. Namine just sat quietly gazing upon the sea. She didn't really know what to do with her self. Roxas had been gone for months. She just kept wishing he would just show up one morning.

She stayed on the cliff until night. As she was about to leave, she noticed a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

" _I wish Roxas was here." _

She opened her eyes again and made her way down the cliff. She walked past a restaurant and it reminded her she had not eaten anything all day. She decided to go in and have something to eat. She was greeted by a nice woman and escorted to a table. She ordered her food and sat quietly waiting for it. She was looking out the window when she noticed the clouds were beginning to turn a shade of gray. Just what she needed, a storm. She ate her food quickly and made her way home.

When she got in it had just started to rain. She closed her curtains and dressed for bed. She laid down and began to think of Roxas. As she thought about him, she began to feel the tears form behind her eyes.

" _I love you Namine."_

_Roxas wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head._

" _I love you too."_

" _Someday we'll be able to get married and have a normal life."_

A normal life. Namine was beginning to wonder if a normal life was possible for her. Every time something good came her way she'd get a taste of it then it would be gone. All she wanted was Roxas. She would give up everything else if she could just have Roxas.

Suddenly the room began to spin. Every thing became a blur. Then just as quick as it started, it stopped. Namine looked around; she wasn't in her room anymore. The door to the room opened and in walked Sora followed by Kairi. Namine went to say something but realized they could not see her.

" Sora, it's dumb, don't worry about it." Kairi said impatiently.

" It's not dumb, I have to do this Kairi. I promise I'll be back in no time."

Kairi opened her mouth to protest but Sora cut her off with a kiss.

"I promise, I'll be back in no time." He hugged Kairi and left the room. Kairi rested her chin on her knees and began to cry. Namine wanted to comfort her but there was nothing she could do but watch. She knew her and Kairi were connected but she found it sad they both wished for the same thing, a normal life with the one they loved.

The room began to spin again and Namine was back in her room.

She wondered what that was all about. Why could she see them but they could not see her, and where was Sora going? Namine was confused and tired. She rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep. Little did she know what the next day had in store for her.

" _Namine, I'm here."_

" _Roxas? Where are you?"_

" _I'm here now, every thing is going to be ok."_

" _Roxas stay with me please, don't leave me again."_

" _I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."_

" _You promise?"_

" _I promise."_


	2. In Your Dreams

From every human being, there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being.

The next day few days were routine. Namine tried to decode the meeting with Sora and Kairi but found no answer. Her thoughts still lingered over Roxas. She just could not get her thoughts straight.

One Saturday she was laying on the beach when Cybella came running towards her yelling something. Namine got up and began walking towards her.

" Namine, there's a girl here to see you. She said it's very important! She's waiting at your house."

Namine quickly made her back to her house. She soon found Kairi sitting on her steps.

" Namine!" Kairi pulled her into a tight embrace.

" What's going on Kairi? How did you get here?"

" It's Sora, he went to save Roxas."

Namine starred at Kairi. What did she mean by "save"?

"Where's Roxas at?" Namine said with panic.

" He's at Castle Oblivion. Sora went to save him."

Namine invited Kairi in and explained to her about Roxas disappearing and about when she saw Sora and Kairi. Kairi found it just as odd that Namine was brought to Kairi's room. She told Namine about what Sora had said about Roxas.

" He said he heard a plea from Roxas. I guess he could hear his voice in his head."

" Well Nobodies are special, they can talk to their other. Don't you remember when I talked to you and brought Sora's voice to you?"

Kairi nodded. " Sora told me to come here and stay with you, he said he would meet me here once he had saved Roxas."

" Did Donald and Goofy go with him?"

" Yes, King Mickey and Riku too."

Namine felt better after knowing all these people were going to help Roxas. She offered Kairi something to eat. Kairi gratefully took up her offer. Namine fetched her something to eat and continued to ask her questions.

" When did Roxas contact Sora."

Kairi swallowed her food then answered Namine's question. " The night he left."

Namine could only hope that Roxas was still alive. She thought all of this was over when Sora destroyed Xehanort. This confirmed her belief she couldn't have a normal life. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the table. She sat like that until Kairi gently patted her arm.

" I know how you feel Namine. I had to live without Sora for Two years."

Namine nodded then asked Kairi if she would like to see the island. Kairi agreed and followed Namine out the door. Namine took her through the town first, showing her some of the shops and restaurants. Kairi admired how much the town resembled Destiny Island. Next, Namine led Kairi along the beach; she shared her last memory here with Kairi.

" The last time I was here with Roxas. I don't really remember why, but we were celebrating us. He decide to make me jump with him off that cliff into the water." Namine point at the cliff sitting by the ocean. Namine smiled as she led Kairi up to the cliff.

" This is where I spend most of my time now. I like to sit up here and draw."

Kairi admired the view. She wished Sora could be here to see it.

Suddenly both girls felt a pain in their chest. They dropped to their knees and clutched their chests.

" What's happening?" Namine asked while trying to stand up.

" I don't know, it feels like my chest is on fire."

Both girls sat there on the ground waiting, hoping the pain would subside. Namine's vision began to blur with hot tears. She could hear light voices in her head.

" _Roxas!"_

"_Sora, Riku!"_

" _Watch out for….."_

"_Foolish hero's, always trying to save the day."_

"_Xehanort it's over!"_

" _We'll see about that."_

" I can hear them…in my head." Namine choked out.

" Who?"

" Roxas and Sora, I think they're fighting Xehanort."

Namine stood up slowly and began to help Kairi up when the pain finally stopped. Both girls felt a rush of relief.

" I wonder why that happened." Namine wondered aloud.

" I don't know, but I hope it doesn't happen again."

" Do you think it had to do with Sora and Roxas?"

" Maybe, it seems strange things like this always happen to us."

Namine agreed. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Roxas. She had never felt a pain like that. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined Roxas' face. She was brought out of her moment by Kairi's voice.

" Should we go back to your house then?"

Namine nodded and led the way back to her house. She showed Kairi the guestroom and helped her make the bed.

" I hope they come home soon" She said with a wishful look.

" Me too, I hope they come in one piece."

Namine and Kairi stayed up late talking and catching up on things that had happened in the last year. Sora and Kairi were engaged and planned to marry after the graduated from school. Namine wondered what it was like to go to school. She could imagine hallways crammed with kids and teachers trying to calm the students. Kairi also informed Namine on a dream she had been having.

" It's always the same. I am standing in a doorway with my hand out stretched to Sora but he can never reach me. Heartless are always attacking him and he can get to me."

" Maybe it's because he was gone so long due to the heartless"

Kairi shrugged then let out a yawn. Namine said goodnight and headed for her own bed. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_Namine, I'm almost home."_

" _Roxas please hurry, I need you."_

" _Soon, Namine, soon."_

" _Roxas, please, I need you here."_

" _Be strong, and remember, I'm always with you in your dreams."_


	3. Reality or Fantasy

_Our hearts are connected to the hearts of  
others.  
Those hearts are connected to the hearts of  
others.  
Other's hearts are connected to still others.  
Where does it end?  
When does it end?  
How?  
Why?_

Namine opened her eyes slowly. She could feel an arm around her waist. She slowly turned over to see Roxas' face. She gasped the violently shook him.

" Roxas, wake up."

He opened his eyes and sat up. Namine threw her arms around his neck and showered him in kisses.

"Why were you at Castle Oblivion? How did you get there? What happened?"

" What are you talking about? Roxas asked with a confused look.

" Roxas don't you remember? I woke up and then you were gone. I didn't know where you were until Kairi came and told me about Sora going to rescue you."

" Namine, I haven't gone anywhere and I haven't seen Sora since he closed the door to Kingdom Hearts."

" But you were gone for so long, I wished and wished for you to come back."

Roxas just starred at her. She suddenly remembered Kairi was there. She ran to the guestroom and burst through the door.

" Kairi, they're back."

However, the room was empty, untouched. Namine walked to the bed and sat down. Warm tears began to fall down her face and into her lap. She didn't understand what was going on. Roxas entered the room and sat next to Namine holding his arms out in comfort.

" Look, Namine, it was all probably just a dream."

" No it wasn't! It all happened, I remember it clearly."

She sobbed into Roxas' chest. He rested his chin on her head as he searched for words of comfort. He lifted her head and wiped her tears.

" Look whatever happened, whether it was real or not, I am here."

Namine kissed him passionately. He was right, at least he was here. He helped her up and told her to take a shower and he would prepare breakfast. She nodded and headed for the shower.

Roxas was extremely concerned about Namine. What was she talking about? It had to had been a dream. Maybe she's just worried I'm going to leave her. I'll take her out for a day on the beach, maybe that'll cheer her up.

He sat breakfast out on the table and waited for her to join him. She entered the kitchen and took a seat. She didn't eat anything, she just moved her food back and forth with her fork.

" Namine, please eat."

" I'm not hungry."

Roxas stuck out his bottom lip and made Namine giggle. She took a few bites and asked him if he was satisfied.

" This time I'll let it slide." He picked up her plate and kissed her on the head. " What do you say we go to the beach today?"

She nodded and went to her room to change into her swimsuit. She met Roxas at the door and they headed to the beach hand in hand.

" Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

" I'm sorry if I scared you this morning, you're probably right about it being a dream. It just seemed so real."

"It's ok. If I had a dream you disappeared I would be scared when I woke up too."

They reached the beach and laid their towels out. Roxas began walking towards the water when he asked Namine if she was going to get in.

" Uh, not right now, I think I lay in the sun for a while."

Roxas didn't like that answer. He ran towards Namine. She realized his plan and began to run. He caught up to her and grabbed her. She squirmed in his arms trying to get away. He threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the water.

"Roxas no!" Namine managed to say in between laughter.

Roxas went into the water up to his chest and dropped Namine. She felt the cold water hit her instantly. She shot up to the surface. Roxas was smiling at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She began to swim towards him.

" Whatcha gonna do?" He teased.

" I'm going to make you pay!"

She jumped onto his back and pulled him under. He pulled her the front of him and surfaced.

" Ah, you're so cute when you're angry." He kissed her then let go of her. She made her way back to her towel to dry off. She noticed a man on the cliff. He was watching her and Roxas but when he saw her looking, he disappeared. Namine thought the man looked familiar but she didn't get a very good look at him.

" What are you looking at?" Roxas asked as he put is arms around her waist kissing her forehead gently.

" Nothing. Do you want to stay longer or do you want to go see what everybody else is up to?"

" Let's go back to the house and change then we can go find Cybella and Zarek and see what they're up to."

Namine nodded and followed Roxas back to the house. She was glad things were back to normal, but then again she wasn't sure if the were ever any different. She entered the house and quickly changed into her favorite white dress. Roxas met her in the living room and kissed her gently.

" What was that for?" She asked in a daze.

" Just to let you know I love you, and that I love that dress on you."

Namine giggled but suddenly felt dizzy. She began to sway back and forth until everything went black.

" _Hello Namine."_

"_Who are you?"_

" _It's me Axel."_

"_What do you want?"_

" _I just thought I'd pop in to let you know that it wasn't a dream, Roxas really did disappear."_

" _That's not possibly, he didn't remember any of it."_

" _Hold on to him as long as you can. You never know when the one you love will vainish."_

"NAMINE! WAKE UP!"

Namine opened her eyes. Roxas was holding her in his arms and looked very concerned.

"What happened?" She asked dryly.

" You just passed out. I think it would be better if I just put you to bed."

He carried her up the stairs and laid her down in bed. He covered her up and kissed her good night.

" Roxas, don't ever leave me."

" Namine, I'm not going to leave you. Now, I love you and go to bed."

She smiled as he turned off the light and closed the door. She wondered what was going on. She didn't have to think about it because she fell into a deep sleep.

" _Hold on to him as long as you can. You never know when the one you love will vanish."_


	4. Confusion

_If you turn on a light in a dark room, all the dark disappears._

_But you know that the darkness is still there, the light is just hidding it._

_Can light exist without darkness?_

" Namine?"

Namine opened her eyes. Roxas was leaning over her.

" How are you feeling?" He asked in a gentle voice.

" I feel fine." She answered as she lifted her self out of bed and let out a yawn. She kissed Roxas good morning and asked what their plans for the day were.

" Well, I thought I would compete in the torment. The prize for the winner is a thousand munny."

Namine nodded and told Roxas to go ahead with out her. She needed some time to think.

Her thoughts lingered over her conversation with Axel. She wanted to believe it was all a dream but she knew Axel wouldn't have came to her if it didn't happen. Axel was a bad guy, but he cared about Roxas. It just did not make sense. Namine pulled at her hair frustrated. She wanted to know what was going on. She wished everything didn't have to be a riddle. It was like trying to put a puzzle together without all the pieces. Which is pointless and impossible. She knew she had to be missing something. There had to be a clue somewhere. She closed her eyes and thought hard about what Axel said to her. _" It wasn't a dream, Roxas really did disappear."_ The words played over in her mind like a broken record.

She decided she would think about it later and headed for the tournament.

She walked slowly to the City Square. She hoped if she took long enough she would miss the Announcements. When she arrived there was all ready a fight in progress. She searched the fighters for Roxas. He was about third in line. He saw her and waved. She returned the wave with a smile. She found a place in the crowd where she could see and waited patiently for Roxas' fight. After the second fight, a small man announced the next fighters.

" Next we have Roxas vs. Chymal."

Namine cheered wildly as Roxas took his fighting position. Roxas was the first to get a hit. He swung at Chymal then reversed causing Chymal to get confused. She cheered as Roxas delivered a nasty blow to Chymal's stomach. Namine was enjoying the fight until she was suddenly pulled by her arm to the back of the crowed. She turned around to see Axel.

" Axel, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

" I don't have much time but you need to know."

" Know what?" Namine asked impatiently.

" Sora and Kairi are in danger."

Before Namine could ask any more questions, Axel had opened the dark portal. He turned to Namine and said " Hold on to Roxas. Don't let go."

Namine watched as the darkness closed around him and he disappeared. Now she was even more confused. What did he mean Sora and Kairi were in danger? Why did he keep telling her to hold on to Roxas? Was this stupid game ever going to end? Why couldn't people just be blunt? Tell her what was going on instead of talking in riddles. (Because it wouldn't be a good story if people were blunt!)

She made her way back to the front of the crowd to watch the rest of the tournament. She cheered as Roxas continued to battle his way to the top. She admired how he fought. She knew he could protect her if anything happened to her. She just wished she could protect him. She watched as he fought the last battle. He finally ended it with a blow to his opponent's head. She cheered loudly as he accepted his prize.

Namine congratulated him and he offered to take her out to dinner. She accepted his offer and they found a nice restaurant to eat at. They sat and talked about the tournament. After the finished eating, Namine suggested they go to the cliff before heading home.

They reached the cliff and took a seat. She thought about telling him about Axel, but decided not to. She didn't want him to think she was going crazy. She sat quietly in between his legs gazing at the stars. She wished time would just stop and they could stay like that forever.

" Roxas, do you believe in destiny?"

" Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

" What if our destiny was not to be together. Do you think there is a way to defy destiny?"

" I don't know. Just think of it this way. You hear people say that you can choose your destiny, I choose to be with you. So that's going to be my destiny."

" But what if it isn't that simple? "

" You don't know if it's going to be simple or not. That's the wonderful thing about it. You don't know what's going to happen or where you're going to end up. You just have to trust that everything is going to turn out ok. "

Namine thought about this a while. Not knowing was the thing that scared her most. She wanted to know that her and Roxas were going to be together forever. She didn't understand life. Why couldn't it all be simple? Why did her heart have to feel so heavy? What was going to become of her and Roxas? She must have been deep in thought because she didn't hear Roxas say her name.

" NAMINE!"

" Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. What's the matter?"

" Nothing. I was just thinking about everything."

" Like what?"

" Just about the past couple of days. I can't stop thinking about that dream I had, it seemed so real."

" Well, it wasn't."

" Do you think reality can become a dream?"

" I'm not sure, maybe a dream becomes reality."

" It just doesn't make sense. How could something seem so real and so alive but then turn out to be a dream?"

"That's the funny thing about dreams, they can sometimes mislead people."

" I hope your right."

Roxas stood up and helped Namine up. He offered his hand and she gratefully to it. They walked silently back to the house. Namine was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She just wanted to be in her bed. They both entered the house and made for their bedroom. Namine changed into something to sleep in and crawled into bed next to Roxas. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her good night. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

" _Sora!" Kairi called out his name as the darkness began to surround her. " Sora help me!"_

_Sora ran towards her, keyblade in hand. Heartless were surrounding him. He had to get to Kairi, he could not lose her, not again. Behind Kairi, a door began to appear. Sora fought his way through the heartless trying to reach Kairi. He noticed the door was starting to close on Kairi. He had to get to her. Where was Riku and everybody. Why weren't they here to help him?_

"_Sora" Kairi said faintly. _


	5. Another dream?

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?_

Namine had woken up early that morning, before Roxas. She sat in her chair with her sketchpad in her lap. She was quietly sketching Roxas. She had almost finished when he began to wake up.

" Don't move, I'm sketching you."

" Oh, good morning to you too." He said with a playful smile.

" I'm almost done."

Roxas starred at Namine. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He watched as her sapphire eyes glanced from him back to her drawing. She continued to do this until she finally announced she was done. She got up and showed him her picture. He admired how wells he could draw.

" It's very good, I like it a lot."

Namine smiled and closed her book. She was glad he liked it. She decided she wanted to put it into a frame. She rummaged through her things until she found one. She framed then set it on top of her dresser. She admired it for awhile then crawled into bed with Roxas.

" I don't want to get up." He said as she nuzzled his neck.

" We have to, we promised we would meet Cybella and Zarek at the beach, remember?"

" Oh, I forgot about that. Well, we better get up then."

They got up and got dressed. They quickly ate and started towards the beach. It seemed to Namine that it was going to rain.

" Maybe the beach wasn't such a good idea." She said as she scanned the sky.

"Who cares? It's more fun to swim in the rain anyway."

He grabbed Namine's hand and dragged her over to Cybella and Zarek. They all greeted each other casually. The boys went off into the water while the girls sat on the beach talking.

" Well, I think you're really lucky, Roxas is a great guy. I wish that Zarek was more like Roxas."

" I know it's just, well you and Zarek are normal. Roxas and I….we're just different."

Namine got up and joined the boys in the water. She thought it was a little chilly to be swimming.

" It's freezing in here." She said as Roxas made his way to her.

" Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to warm you up?" He said with a playful smile.

He wrapped his arms around Namine and rested his chin in between her shoulder and neck.

" If you want we can go back to the house a snuggled up on the couch."

Namine liked this idea. She agreed and said good bye to their friends. Roxas offered Namine a piggyback ride to the house. As they were on their way back to the house she noticed and boy who resembled Roxas wearing a black hooded coat.

" Roxas, put me down."

He set her down and she ran after the boy. By the time she got to where she had saw him, nobody was there. She searched the sight for any clues where he had gone to but finally gave up and went back to Roxas.

" What was that about?" He asked curiously.

" Oh, nothing, just thought I saw somebody."

They reached the house and Roxas grabbed Namine and pulled her onto the couch. He kissed her avidly. He began to kiss down her neck causing her to get chills up and down her back. She ran her fingers through his hair and gentle nibbled on his ear. He stopped for a moment and looked deep into her eyes, as if he was searching for something. They just sat there like that, not blinking, not moving. He finally reached foreword and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled and laid her head on his chest and listened to him breath. She smiled and closed her eyes as he played with her hair.

" Namine?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

" I love you too"

" No, I mean, not any kind of love that the world has ever known. When you look at me, I can feel a fire inside me. Sometimes I just stare at you, thinking about how lucky I am. I mean….it's a feeling I can't put into words."

Namine nodded. She knew what he was talking about. She felt the same way. He kissed her on the head and leaned back, one arm behind his head and one arm around Namine. Namine felt so comfortable; soon she fell asleep and was dreaming.

_She was in an all black room. She couldn't see anything, suddenly she heard a voice._

" _Welcome Namine, good to see you decided to join us."_

" _Who are you?" Namine said trying to hide the panic in her voice._

" _It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is what we came to show you. Go ahead look through that window._

_Namine walked slowly to the window. She gasped at what she saw. Sora and Kairi were lying lifeless on the ground in a small room. She began to pound on the glass screaming their names._

" _No use, they can't hear you."_

" _What have you done to them?"_

" _Don't worry, they won't remember once they wake up safe on Destiny Island."_

Namine woke up in a cold sweat. She was still on her couch with Roxas. She looked around the room. Nothing seemed to had change. It must have been a bad dream. She shook it off and looked for her sketchpad. She quickly sketched out what she had seen. Even if it wasn't real, she wanted to remember it. She woke up Roxas and told him about her dream. He listened carefully then stopped her in the middle.

" Look Namine, don't stress over you dreams, I'm sure everything is fine with them. I think you're making a big deal out of nothing."

She was about to protest when she decided it wasn't worth it. No matter what she said, he was never going to understand it. It felt so real, but she didn't want to believe it.

She got up and fixed her and Roxas something to eat. They ate quietly and didn't look at each other. They knew exactly when silence was needed. Namine couldn't believe Roxas wasn't taking this seriously. Roxas couldn't believe Namine was taking it seriously. They both cleaned up their stuff and Roxas went back to the couch while Namine began to draw again. Things continued this way for a while until Namine broke the silence.

" Roxas why don't you believe me?"

" I do believe you, I just don't think it's serious."

Namine closed her sketchbook and made her way to the bedroom. Roxas soon followed her. He climbed into bed with her and said, " Look I'm sorry, maybe you're right about this, but how are we ever going to know?"

Namine didn't answer him she just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_No matter how fast light travels it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. _

_Terry Pratchett_


	6. Crazy

Thanks a lot for the reviews, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own kingdom Hearts or some of the quotes at the beginning.

I open my heart to you now, so please,

In the memories of a past life  
the future shined for us  
the sky forever blue  
Look forward to what our destiny holds.

Out the window  
I look to you, My Heart is a battleground  
The future is ours.

" Namine, wake up. You've been sleeping all day"

Roxas was desperately trying to wake Namine up. He sat there a minute and when she didn't move, he pulled the covers off her.

" Roxas! I don't want to get up! Leave me alone!"

Namine was still upset about the other night. She couldn't believe Roxas, out of all people in the world, didn't believe her.

" Namine, I'm sorry about last night, if you want we can go to Destiny Island this Saturday."

Namine poked her head out of the covers.

" Really?"

" Yes, really."

" How would we get there?"

" I guess we would have to take a boat."

Namine pulled Roxas into her bed. She repaid his generosity sweetly. She gentle kissed his neck and traced a line with her lips down his stomach. He quickly switched positions with her and let his hands roam her body. He made sure to kiss every inch of her body. He lightly ran his hand up her thigh. Before they knew it, they were in pure ecstasy. (Sorry, not a good love scene writer.)

Roxas wiped the sweat off his forehead and laid his head on Namine's chest. He kissed her sweetly on the stomach. Namine giggled slightly then pulled him in for a soft kiss.

" So, I take it you're not mad at me anymore." Roxas asked with a grin.

" Wow, you're a regular Einstein." She teased.

Roxas sat up and pulled on his pants. " What do you say we go buy you a new dress for the trip?" He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Namine nodded and got ready to go to the mall. She took a shower and quickly dried her hair. She sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror. Namine let out a scream and fell backwards. She had not seen herself in the mirror, she saw Kairi. She quickly got up and shyly peeked back into the mirror. Roxas happened to walk in at that exact moment to see the odd scene.

"What are you doing?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Namine looked at him and then realized how stupid she must have looked.

" I was…just…."

" Never mind" Roxas said with that I-don't-want-to-know face. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took one quick glance at the mirror. She only saw herself. She began to question her sanity. She followed Roxas out the door and to the mall. Not much was said on the way there, they were too busy thinking about what just happened.

Namine's thoughts: I think I've lost it. I had to have been seeing things. God, and Roxas had to walk in at that moment.

Roxas' thoughts: She gone mad, I swear. Who is afraid of their own reflection?

They both entered the mall quietly and headed for the beach shop. Namine browsed the dresses for a while until she found the perfect one. It was a light pink dress that came to her knees. It fit her perfectly and made Roxas drool, so it worked out great. They bought it and headed for the ice cream shop.

" Thank you for the dress, I really like it."

" Don't worry about it, besides, I _really_ like it too."

She smiled as he handed her an ice cream covered in sprinkles. She ate it slowly as she watched Roxas inhale his.

" You know, it might be wise to take some time to breathe." She said jokingly.

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he began to slow down.

" Sorry, I just like ice cream."

She giggled and continued to eat hers. She closed her eyes and began to savor her surroundings. Here she was, the luckiest girl on the planet. She had Roxas, a beautiful home and some great friends.

" Who might be dead."

Namine opened her eyes in shock.

" What did you say?" She asked Roxas timidly.

" I didn't say anything." Roxas replied.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Then who did?"

" Nobody. Have you lost your marbles?"

" NO! God I just heard somebody say something."

" Well no one did."

Namine looked around suspiciously. Somebody had said something. She wasn't crazy.

" Or are you?"

" Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Roxas just starred at her.

" I think it's time we go home."

He pulled Namine by the hand and led her back to the house. She didn't really care. She just wanted to go home and lay in her bed. And that was the first thing she did. She snuggled under the covers and began to think but her thinking was soon interrupted.

" Namine." A voice said mockingly. " Are you going crazy?"

" NO! Just leave me alone!"

" Why? You don't like talking to me anymore?"

Namine began to shake her head vigorously.

" GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Roxas soon appeared in her room. He looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

" Namine what's wrong?"

" They won't leave me alone!"

" Who?"

" The voices, the people."

" Namine, you're not making any sense."

Namine decided she had to tell him about Axel and everything else. She told him the story in between sobs and sniffles. He just starred at her searching her eyes for something that made sense. She finished her story and threw her self into Roxas' arms.

" I'm so sorry I didn't tell you everything, I just didn't want you to think I was crazy."

Roxas stood up and looked around the room. He walked to her dresser and pulled out her sketchpad. He began flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for. It was the picture of Sora and Kairi in the room she had seen them in.

"Is this what you saw in your dream?" She nodded her head. " Ok."

He told Namine to wait at the house while he went and bought some tickets for the boat ride to Destiny Island. He tucked her into bed and told her to try to get some sleep.

" Tomorrow's going to be a tiring day."

He kissed her good night and left. Namine pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. It must have began to rain because she could her raindrops hitting the window. She listened to the thunder and the rain play a soothing song. Occasionally lighting would flash and light up her room. She laid there for what seemed like years until Roxas quietly entered the room. He took off his shirt, crawled into bed, and wrapped his arms around Namine. She nuzzled him gently and soon fell asleep.

Roxas, however, lay awake. He was worried. What if Namine was right? He couldn't bear to think of the things that could be in store for them. He knew he had to protect her, no matter what. He just laid there, quietly gazing at Namine.

Namine opened her eyes in shock. 


	7. Darkness

Namine was awoken by Roxas. He told her it was almost time to leave. She quickly packed a small bag and followed Roxas to the dock. A large man in a blue uniform took their tickets and stamped them. Roxas led the way onto the boat and found them a place to sit.

" How long is the ride going to take?" She asked with a yawn.

" About and hour."

It was the longest hour of Namine's life. She tried to make conversation with Roxas but he was being quiet and moody, so she gave up. She spent most of her time at the railing, elbows propped up, looking at the sea. She was glad when Destiny Island came into view. The shipped docked and they made their way off of it. Namine looked around the scenery. It was a beautiful island, some what like her own. Suddenly it occurred to her that they had no clue where they were going.

" How are we going to find them?"

" Well, I thought we could ask around."

They went from shop to shop asking if anybody had seen them. They didn't get a good answer until they came to a small shack selling fruits

" Yeah, last time I saw, them they were headed to the beach." Said a stout man with a patch over his eye.

He gave them directions to the beach and wished them luck. Roxas took Namine's hand as they made their way through the busy streets. It took them a while but they finally reached the beach. They looked for about an hour until Roxas noticed and boy with spiky brown hair in the water.

" Sora!" He called out while running towards him.

Sora looked at him surprised.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?"

Roxas had Namine explain the whole thing. He starred at her in amazement.

" That's interesting, because Kairi has been having weird dreams about you two."

" Where is she?" Namine asked puzzled.

" She's at her house. We can go see her if you want."

Namine and Roxas followed Sora to Kairi's house. He took them up to her room. She was sitting on her balcony starring blankly at the night sky. She turned around and looked at them surprised. She quickly got up and pulled Namine into a death grip of a hug.

" I was so worried about you, I thought you might have been dead."

Namine smiled slightly and told Kairi everything. She made sure not to leave anything out. After she finished, they all sat in silence. Namine noticed a dark spot beginning to appear in the room.

" What is that?" She asked.

They all followed her stare and gasped. The spot was getting bigger and surrounding Roxas. He began to get pulled into it. Namine quickly grabbed hold of his arm.

" What's happening?" She said in panic.

" I don't know." Sora answered in the same tone.

Roxas was being sucked into the darkness and Namine's grip was loosening.

" Roxas, don't leave me, not again!" She screamed.

" _Don't let go of him."_

She kept hold of him, tightening her grip.

" Namine, I'm sorry…" Roxas began but Namine cut him off.

" Shut up, anything you say is going to sound like goodbye."

She felt tears pour down her face. This is what Axel was talking about. Soon Kairi and Sora were pulling as hard as the could, trying to pull Roxas away from the Gloomy gap. Namine felt a searing pain in her chest. It cut through her like fire. She began to let go but something inside her wouldn't let her. She kept pulling harder and harder. She wasn't going to lose him, not like this.

However, their efforts were being over ruled. The darkness had strength over them. Something powerful, way words couldn't describe. Soon they couldn't hold on, they all fell back and Namine watched as Roxas was pulled into the darkness forever.

Namine opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed. She looked around confused. Sora and Kairi were in a chair asleep. Riku was slouching on the wall with his head drooped. She was in total shock when she saw Roxas, starring out the window.

" Roxas?" She said faintly.

He turned his head slowly as if he was hearing things. He saw her eyes were open. He ran to her side and pulled her into a loving embrace.

" Oh, Namine, you're awake!"

" What happened?" She asked confused.

" Don't you remember? You came down with a bad fever a couple of days ago and went into a slight coma. I was so worried I was going to lose you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, sorry people, final chapter is coming up next. Sorry this one is so short, but I got homework.


	8. Home

" _Roxas?" She said faintly._

_He turned his head slowly as if he was hearing things. He saw her eyes were open. He ran to her side and pulled her into a loving embrace._

" _Oh, Namine, you're awake!"_

" _What happened?" She asked confused._

" _Don't you remember? You came down with a bad fever a couple of days ago and went into a slight coma. I was so worried I was going to lose you!"_

" I was in a what?"

" A coma, you were really sick. You went home from school a couple of days ago and when we came by to check on you your house cleaner said you were in the hospital. We all came here and your mom said you had fallen into a coma."

" Roxas…I don't remember anything. All I remember is this dream I had. It was so horrible. I lost you, and then you came back to me but then I lost you again."

Roxas smiled at her. " You'll never lose me, I promise."

Suddenly Riku's head jerked up. He shook his head jadedly and noticed Namine sitting up. He jumped on her hugged her without delay. Soon the others woke up and did the same.

" Oh Namine, I was so frightened!" Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

" It's good to see you're conscious. We were all really worried about you." Sora said while comforting Kairi.

Soon Namine's memories came back. She remembered her home, her family and most important, her friends. Soon her parents were in the room with the Doctor. They were examining her. The doctor was astonished at the recovery she made. He released Namine later that day. She said goodbye to her friends and went home. She told Roxas she would call him later. Her father helped her into the car and they drove home.

Namine walked into her room. She looked around; her sketchbook was lying on her bed. She sat down and opened it. She browsed through the pictures. There were pictures of her friends and of Roxas. She smiled at her work. She sat it back down and walked to her dresser. There was a picture of her and Roxas smiling. Next to it was a folded piece of paper. She opened it slowly. It was a poem. She read it silently.

The Magic Colors

When I think of you

The colors I see are...

Purple, and sometimes blue.

Purple for the overwhelming

Amount of love

Packed tightly within myself

Blue for all of the times

I had to catch my breath

Or recover from a skipped beat

By my heart

When I imagine being with you

Walking hand-in-hand

I think of clouds

And a fantasy land

Blue misty waters

Pink and yellow flowers

Orange and purple skies

And continuous music

Unimaginable sites

And no unhappiness

I never worry about anything

I feel completely safe

In your arms

Or by your words

I will always know

That there is an unlimited

Amount of love waiting

From you to me

And, with you FOREVER

I will be

Namine felt a tear escape her eye. She smiled slightly then folded the poem back up and sat it down. She sat on her bed catching her teardrops in her open hand. She heard a knock on the door and looked up. It was Roxas.

" Hey, why are you crying?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

" I'm just so happy. I never took the time to realize what I have."

" What's that?" Roxas asked confused.

" You. I have you. I have all of you with me. You're in my thoughts, in my dreams and most importantly, my heart."

Roxas smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

" I never realized how many people search for love and never find it." Namine said quietly. "We'll never know what that's like because we have already found it. You never have to search for something that's right in front of you."

Roxas nodded. He helped her up and they went to her balcony and sat down together. Namine looked up at the stars and let another tear slip out and slide down her cheek. She never felt more at home. She was where she belonged, in Roxas' arms.

Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. I'll soon start another one about Roxas and Namine or maybe Kairi and Sora. Who knows? Oh by the way, the poem was written by Courtney D. Hexum.


End file.
